


A Series Of Little Ramblings

by floralpenguin



Category: The Paradise
Genre: F/M, Victorian, costume drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralpenguin/pseuds/floralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise and Moray are definitely my current OTP - a series of short stories posted when I have time/energy, Set in Victorian era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Need To Leave

Denise closed her eyes and sighed. She had tried to trust him but she could not believe that he would lie, nor can she believe that John went behind her back and went to see _Katherine_ When he said he would use any means to get The Paradise back for him - them - she did not think he would do something so insensitive to her feelings. And he kissed _her_ , or she kissed him, ugh, it was so confusing. Denise loved him but right now she was not in love with him, she felt that her trust had been betrayed. She no longer felt the love that she felt before, the kind of love where you fall and fall and fall and put your whole heart into it. He did not feel such a strong connection. 

When he told her she tried to keep a straight face and told him to leave and when he left she cried. In no way was she a selfish person but this one time she cried for her own feelings and no one else's. Denise couldn't fathom that something like this could happen, but she knew that in time she must forgive him for the sake of her own pain. She just wasn't thinking straight, she had to get away. But where could she go? To Peebles? there wasn't much for her there, a few friends and family. Where she really wanted to go was Paris but how could she afford such a trip, she hadn't the savings to go on the boat. And then it came to her

As Denise approached the front door, in it's stark, white paint with brass knocker she didn't know what to expect. A maid answered the door, she recognized her but she wasn't sure from where.

"I would like to speak to Mr Weston if I may?"

"May I ask who's calling?

"Denise, Denise Lovett"

"Please come with me"

The maid lead her to a sitting room, she had never been to this part of the house before, and she could see him sitting in an armchair with high back. The room was spectacular, ornaments floating on every available surface, the largest fireplace she had ever seen and at least a dozen paintings lining the walls. He turned to look at her

"Ahh, Denise, what can I do for you?" 

"I would like to accept your offer to go to Paris." 


	2. How do you know?

I straightened my dress as I dressed that morning. Glancing in the mirror I tried to flatten down my hair but this morning it had decided to be much more relentless. Giving up I headed to ladieswear. All girls were required to do dusting, sorting and folding before they sat down to breakfast. As I dusted I tried to stifle the occasional yawn so that I did not get scolded by Miss Audrey with her eagle eyed stare. After I had done my chores I headed down to breakfast, it was eggs and toast today - one of my favourites. My stomach churned as I anticipated the day’s workload, we were expecting a few very important visitors to the store, one of them was some relation to the Queen, I would have to research her before she came in so I knew exactly who she was. 

Moray never sat in the dining room with us, I presumed he ate in his rooms or his office but sometimes I wish he would. I would love to watch him as he ate and it would give me the energy for the rest of the day. I had to stop thinking like this; Miss Audrey had warned me against it, he would just break my heart she had said. I think any heartbreak would be worth it for him.

“Have you heard?” Sam’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Heard what?”

“Katherine Glendenning is back from her trip away”

“Oh”

I daydreamed through the rest of the conversation, though no one seemed to notice.

It had been good not having her around, I envied her relationship with Mr Moray and she seemed to spend most of her time either floating around him like the plague or browsing in ladieswear. With her back I would no longer be able to spend lots of time talking to Moray. 

Then, just as I was thinking about him there he was, standing in the doorway of the dining room, resting his shoulder against the frame. I believe his eyes flickered to me but that could have been my imagination, he looked sad, not in an obvious way but in the way his eyes were drooped and this posture was not perfect.

I wished to know the reason for his sadness but I cannot read minds nor do tricks.

And he continued to stand there without saying anything and then I realised. The feeling in my stomach with I thought could have been a sort of illness was not, and my heart racing when I saw him was not the cause of a heart murmur, it all made sense. I was in love with him. This was bad, I didn’t know how to act, do I continue staring at him or do I look away and start talking to Sam, Clara and Pauline again. But he has already spotted me. 

Just as I was thinking I should probably smile or say something to him he turned away, the flip of his coat hitting the side of the door frame. I will never know what he wanted now. 

I continue eating my breakfast.


End file.
